So What
by suspensegirl
Summary: Liam's thoughts and general rewrite of NL's reunion 2x01...if he had overheard Naomi's confession. ONE-SHOT


A/N: This is my first _90210_ fic. Usually I write Gossip Girl/CB fics like crazy, but I love 90210 too and this idea just came to me, so here it is!!! This is a oneshot in 2x01 of when Liam came back. It's in _his_ POV, assuming that he overheard Naomi's conversation with Ade & Silver, instead of just spotting them in the hallway. Please review! =D

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summer had been Hell._

_Why had he slept with that blonde tramp? Why?_ He was a bad boy. He was a _jackass_. And he had ruined the only good thing that had ever happened to him.

Naomi saw the humane side of him, when he thought it hadn't even existed. That there was no real meaning behind anything he did, and therefore he could do anything.

_Sigh_.

Then he had been sent across the country to serve an unjust punishment. Though when all had been considered, he probably _did_ deserve it. He deserved it for what he had done to Naomi, for what he was probably still doing to her, if he even mattered to her anymore.

Regardless, his actions _mattered_ now. Everything he did was a reflection of how he felt about _her_. About what she had done to him, and how life seemed worthless now without her forgiveness, without that second chance.

"It doesn't matter."

_That voice_. It caused his head to turn and he walked towards it, coming as close to its reverberating beauty as he could without being noticed. It was the sole cause of all his pain and guilt, and passion.

"Yes it _does_! Why are you so desperate?" the fiery, dark-haired girl beside her lashed out. He wondered for a moment what the issue might be, but the only reason he even spared a second glance to the recently bi-polar vixen was because her fury was directed in the way of Naomi.

"Because!"

All three of them were silenced. Ade was with them too, but had hardly said anything the whole time, her key occupation apparent listening. The two brunettes waited for her to speak again. They could already tell how close tears were to forming in her crystalline eyes.

Naomi sighed. "Because, if I don't have another guy to focus on…then all I can think of is Liam."

His jaw dropped softly, much in the way the two girls before her had softened in their facial expressions. Sympathy written all over his features and he could hardly believe he had gotten so lucky as to be in the background of this conversation.

_So, Naomi did still like him. That was a relief. Not much on of one, _he realized though. _He had still cheated on her, and that type of thing was kind of hard to take back._

Silver's eyes dropped momentarily to the floor, unsure of what to say, and almost positive she had seen this coming. She hadn't been very close to Naomi in the last year, but the summer had brought the three of them together in a mysterious way. All she could offer though was silence. She honestly did not know what to say.

"I thought you were over him," Ade said, confused and concerned, though like Silver, she just wanted to know why it hadn't been said—she _too_ had seen it coming.

"Well, I'm not," Naomi responded bitterly, almost to herself. "I really wish I were, but…I'm not."

The tears were coming soon, they all knew, and Silver looked to Ade in a way of searching for what could be done. _She_ only looked on at her blonde friend in concerned anguish. The situation seemed impossible.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Silver finally asked. She was sick of keeping the question locked up inside, and she knew Ade wanted to know just as much as she did.

"'Cause I should be over him!" It seemed like something that needed to be screamed, but somehow Naomi managed it in an almost whisper. "Because he cheated on me and moved to another freaking state! If I don't have someone else to distract me 24/7 then my mind just goes right back to him, and all I can think about is Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam…"

She was stressed and about to cry and frustrated as hell, and Ade certainly didn't want to add to the drama, but when she saw him as she turned away from Naomi—on the verge of a meltdown—it was all she could say.

"Liam."

Naomi nodded. "Yeah…Liam." Her face was pained and because of the topic they had come to she couldn't think about anything else.

"No," Ade pointed with her finger to the lockers in the distance. "Liam." Naomi turned to look at where her finger suggested and her jaw dropped at the surprise that greeted her. There he was, and the ashamed expression was as evident as day when she finally caught sight of her unfaithful ex-boyfriend, if that was even what he was.

_So, he __**hadn't**__ left. And if he had, he had returned, he had come back. By the look on his face, and the way he had suddenly decided to walk towards her, it appeared that maybe she was a reason for it._

"Naomi, I gotta talk to you."

And that was the last thing she needed to hear. She looked horrified, felt horrified, and flat out didn't know what to feel. She looked to the two girls beside her and back to the boy who had stolen and broken her heart. Then, she turned and ran away.

She was _not_ crying in front of them. And the sudden update on Liam's current residence had sent her mind whirling.

Liam sighed, watching after her and finally turning to the two girls she had left behind. They looked at him, ashamed, and then turned to walk away. Honestly, he couldn't blame them. He had finally gotten together with her, and then he'd cheated on her—_on Prom night_.

Now it was just him, in the middle of the hallway. Everything, _everyone_, seemed like a blur to him now. The only clear object in his mind was Naomi, and _that_ relationship was so far from fixable it wasn't even funny.

_So, she still liked him. So what? He had next to no chance of saving whatever was still there. How was he supposed to know how to fix a broken heart?!_

_…even if it __**was**__ lying in the palm of his hand._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, so I realize it's more 3rd person than 1st person-Liam, but I tried. And I also realize that I basically just wrote out the scene with thoughts involved, but I feel like I couldn't have written much else without writing up a whole big SL, and quite possibly multi-chaptered. I didn't want to risk that type of thing on my _first_ 90210 fic. Heh. I mean, really. Anyways, tell me how I did! I hope you liked it and it wasn't too OOC. I would hate for this first fic to be completely awful. *cringe* REVIEW!


End file.
